The Ultimate Christmas Present
by xoElle23
Summary: It's Christmas Time! How will things go over? What will happen? Read on and find out! I'm awful at summaries! LLRogan COMPLETE!
1. Presents and Planning

**A/N: Okay this is set somewhere in season seven. Lorelai and Chris never got together and Lorelai never slept with Christopher. She got mad and went home. Later on Luke and her talked and they made up. They didn't get married but are still together. April is with her mom and will not be appearing. Logan has moved home and is still living with Rory in the apartment.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls in any way, shape, or form. Although that's easy to tell because if I was executive producer, Season 7 wouldn't suck so much.**

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Hello, my beautiful offspring!" Lorelai cheered opening the door.

"Hi mom!" Rory said stepping in the house. She took off her coat and threw it on a chair. She plopped down next to Lorelai on the couch.

"Now are you ready to plan the most awesomely wonderfully spectacularly best Gilmore Christmas ever?" Lorelai asked.

"I am!"

"Okay we just need one more thing!"

"Where?" Rory asked.

"Here!" Lorelai cried, opening the hall closet. Sookie popped out.

"Rory!" she chirped.

"Sookie!" she ran and gave her a hug.

"Aw, sweetie, I missed you! You're always so far away at college!" Sookie said hugging back.

"I'm sorry, Sookie."

"Why? You're at Yale for god's sake!"

Rory laughed. "Okay, time to plan." She pulled out a pen and pad of paper.

"Aww, so organized." Lorelai said sweetly. "Haven't got a clue where she gets it." She gestured to the pencil stub and stack of napkins in front of her. Rory just shook her head.

"Now, we're having Christmas at the Inn, right?" she said reading off her pad of paper.

"Right." Sookie confirmed.

"And you'll be cooking, obviously."

"Luke and I already have the menu planned." Sookie said.

"Okay, now we need to go over the guest list. Sookie?"

Sookie pulled out her own notebook and began to read off names.

"Luke-"

"Check!" Lorelai said happily. She was thrilled her boyfriend was spending Christmas with her.

"Obviously you and Rory. Me, Jackson, Davy, and Martha."

"Of course." Rory said.

"Miss Patty-"

"Went to Florida." Lorelai said.

"Taylor-"

"Out of town."

"Kirk and Lulu-"

"Gone on vacation with Kirk's mom."

"Your parents-"

Lorelai laughed. "Yeah, right." She snorted.

"Lane and Zach-"

"Check."

"Rory," Sookie said turning to her. "What about you?"

"Well, Logan's coming obviously. He is my boyfriend. His parents are going to France and his sister and brother in law are going on a cruise. So counting Finn, Colin, and Stephanie, thanks by the way for letting me invite them, for me I have 4 people coming."

"Oh my god!" Lorelai cried all of a sudden.

"What?" Sookie cried jumping.

"We forgot someone!"

"Who?"

"Paul-Anka!"

Rory relaxed. "I'm sorry mom." She got up and kneeled down in front of Paul-Anka, who was sitting in the love seat.

"Paul-Anka, you are here by formally invited to the Sookie and Gilmore Girls Christmas extravaganza at the Dragonfly Inn." She said.

Paul-Anka blinked.

"He says he's in!" Lorelai cheered. She tossed him a sugar-cube.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Rory smiled once the warm air hit her face as she stepped into the Hartford Mall. She had to do her shopping in Hartford, since everyone in Stars Hollow would tell her mom once she bought something. Just then, her side-kick hummed. She opened it.

_Ace, you look nice today. Those jeans really work for you. –M.a.C_

Rory re-read the message, and typed back:

_How would you know? You're not with me. –R_

This was true. She had gotten up around ten, and he had already left.

_I see you. - M.a.C_

_How? - R_

_Turn around and look up. - M.a.C_

Rory did so. She saw Logan leaning on the second floor banister, side-kick in hand. He grinned and waved. She tried to mouth something to him, but he made a confused face and mimed typing on the side-kick. She smiled and began to type.

_Get down here, you butt faced miscreant! - R_

_Butt faced miscreant? - M.a.C_

Rory sighed and continued to type;

_Master and Commander._

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Logan said, appearing behind her. She grinned and kissed him. He handed her a to-go cup from Starbucks.

"You know me so well." She kissed him again. "So what are you doing here?"

"Shopping for Christmas presents." He said.

"Me, too."

"Shall we join forces?" he said, offering her his arm.

"Since I already have your gift, I say we shall." She said, accepting it.

The couple had a great time for the rest of the day, picking out Christmas presents. They got the easy presents done first. Cologne and perfume for Emily, Richard, Elias, Shira, and Mitchum. Fancy, but simple to get. Then they got Lane and Zach $20 gift cards to CD Heaven. ("THE best place to get music." Lane had once told Rory.) Finn was the easiest. They just bought a bottle of scotch. They got Colin a bottle of brandy, and Steph a pair of shoes Rory said she would like. Paris got a journal. (Rory had over-heard Terrance telling her she needed one, but she said she didn't have the money.) For Honor, they found a bracelet with the word "sister" engraved in it. For Josh, a tie. Davy and Martha got baby toys, and Sookie got an apron with the words "Pamper the Cook" on the front. Rory reluctantly bought Christopher a tie and GiGi a Barbie. She still wasn't fond of her father, having caused her mother and Luke's break-ups. But after all, they were family. And it was Christmas. Luke got a gold pen with the word "DAD" on it. As well as a matching pad of paper. Rory thought this was appropriate, since she had always thought of Luke as her father figure. And as of last June 3rd, that had been made permanent. And last, they had Lorelai. Rory decided to make her mother a gift basket. She included a pink t-shirt with the words "Queen Caffeine" on the front; a new coffee mug with a picture of a dog, who looked exactly like Paul-Anka, on the front; and some chocolate.

"Oh my god." Logan said dropping down into a chair at the food court. "I've never done that much shopping in my life."

Rory sat down next to him. "Are you kidding? That was nothing!" she said cheerfully.

"Nothing? Ace, we've just shopped for nearly four hours."

"And I say again, are you kidding? That was nothing."

"How was that nothing?"

"My mom and I have done way more shopping than that, easily."

"Ace, you amaze me."

"I know." She stood up and grabbed some bags. "Now let's go home and wrap these babies!"

"Why would we wrap them?" Logan said picking up the remaining bags.

Rory looked at him and began to speak slowly, as if talking to a toddler. "We wrap the presents" she gestured to the bags, "so people" she pointed to herself and Logan "can open them" she pretended to open something "on Christmas." She pointed to a Christmas tree in the center of the mall.

Logan laughed. "I know that part, Ace. But my family always hired someone to do that for us."

Rory gasped. "Why? That's part of the fun! Wrapping the presents crappy and making fun of the other crappy wrapped presents!"

Logan shrugged. "We've always hired someone."

"Well not this year, mister. We're going home and wrapping these ourselves. And we need to get packed. We leave for the Dragonfly at eight tomorrow morning, sharp."

"Eight a.m.?"

"Duh. We have to enjoy Stars Hollow on Christmas Eve Day. My mom, Sookie, and I have everything planned." She put her bags in the trunk of the car.

Logan followed suit and got into the car. "Okay, Ace. So tell me this wonderful plan of yours." He began to drive.

"Well, we get to the Inn at nine. There I will help mom, Michel, and Sookie get everyone settled in to their rooms. Around eleven, we will have brunch. Then we will have the rest of the day for fun. Lunch is at two, dinner at six. At four, we will bake Christmas cookies with Sookie, if desired. After dinner we will go caroling then go for sleigh rides with hot chocolate. Then we will each open one present only. Christmas morning we wake up anytime we want, but everything starts at nine. We open presents around the tree then have breakfast. Then we all just sit around and enjoy our gifts and talk. Lunch is at two again, dinner once again at six. In between we can pretty much do anything. Christmas night we will all gather round for a reading of "A Christmas Carol" read-slash- acted out by my mother, Luke, and anyone else wishing to participate. How she got him to agree to that, I have no clue. Then we will watch "A Christmas Story, Mickey's once upon a Christmas, and Miracle on 34th Street. By then it will be late into the night so we will all have once last cup of cocoa and hit the sack." She finished proudly.

"Wow. You really do have everything planned out."

"Yep."

**88888888888888888888888888888888888**

**A/N: Next chapter: Christmas at the Inn!**


	2. What a lovely suprise!

**A/N: Okay, I just want to note something. When I type Michel talking it will not be in correct grammar. I'm going to type it how I think French people sound (No offence to French people). Just a warning.**

**8888888888888888888888888888888**

"Rory!" Lorelai cheered as she and Logan walked into the Inn. "Merry Christmas Eve Day!" She hugged her.

"Merry Christmas Eve Day!" Rory said setting down her bags of presents she had carried in.

"Hi Logan." Lorelai said waving. "Merry Christmas Eve Day!"

Logan set down his bags of presents too. "Hi Lorelai." He said smiling. "Thanks for inviting us to spend Christmas with you. Colin and the others will be here soon."

"No problem. You can put those under the tree." She said pointing to the presents. Logan nodded and walked off to the Christmas tree next to the window of the living/ common area.

"So mom, who's here?" Rory asked, putting her coat on a hook.

"Actually, besides me and Luke and Jackson and Sookie, no one." Lorelai said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Lazy bastards." Lorelai grumbled.

"Mom, give them time. It's Christmas."

"Oh alright."

Just then, Michel walked in.

"Ah, Rory. Hello." He said smiling.

"Merry Christmas Michel." She said happily.

"Ah eet is, I suppose." He nodded and walked off.

Rory turned to her mom. "Why is he so happy?" she whispered.

"I gave in and let him bring his chows." Lorelai whispered back. "But we have a new 'No one can leave their shoes in the hallway' policy. Just in case."

"Ah." The door opened and Lane, Zach, and Brian walked in.

"Lane!"

"Rory!" They hugged.

"I'm so happy to see you!" Rory gushed.

"Me too! Oh my god! You look so good! Is it the Yale water? Because if so, I seriously need you to bring me some." Lane said.

"No way." Zach said stepping forward. "You're totally cool the way you are."

Lane smiled.

"Well, don't just stand there! Come in! Come in!" She helped them hang their coats. "Michel!" she called.

Michel appeared. "Yes?"

"Lane and Zach and Brian need their room keys." Rory told him.

"Ah yes." He handed them their room keys. "You two" he pointed to Lane and Zach "Are in ten. And you" he pointed to Brian "are in eleven. Yes?"

Lane and Zach nodded, implying that they understood. Brian followed suit.

"Good."

The door opened again, and Paris walked in.

"Paris? What are you doing here?" Rory said surprised.

"Well I was going to visit my parents since they finally found property in the U.S. But I'm about to get on the plane and the bastards call and tell me that they've come down with the flu. So since you invited me here before, I came here. That okay?" she asked hanging her coat up.

"Uh…"

"Hey, what's up? Lane, Zach! Hi!" Lorelai said coming in. "And… Paris. What a lovely… surprise" she said forcing a smile.

"Hello Lorelai. Nice to see you." Paris said hugging her.

"Er… Yes. It's nice to see you too, Paris. I thought you were staying with your parents." She said awkwardly.

"Well, my plans got changed. I assumed I'm still invited to stay here?"

She forced another smile. "Of course, Paris. We have plenty of room. Michel!" she called.

Michel walked in. "What?" he said, clearly annoyed. "And may I ask how hard it is to say to a person 'Go to ze front desk to see Michel for service?'"

"Paris here" Lorelai began, putting her hand on Paris' shoulder, still forcing a smile "has changed her plans and decided to stay here with us. Can you please give her a key to an empty room?"

Michel sighed. "Follow me."

Logan walked in, holding his cell phone.

"What's wrong?" Rory asked.

He smiled. "I'm fine, Ace. Steph just called. Seems Colin and Finn got into an argument and now they are all lost. I was wondering if someone could help them? I would, but I'm not familiar with this area."

"Not from me." Rory said shaking her head. "I'm awful with directions.

"Lorelai?" Logan said hopefully.

She snorted. "Where do you think Rory got it from?" she asked. "I'll go get Luke. He's good with this road stuff.

About an hour later, Finn, Colin, and Steph arrived. "I am so sorry!" Stephanie cried once inside. "We would've been here sooner if these two idiots wouldn't have thrown away the directions." She said gesturing to Colin and Finn.

"Was that an insult?" Finn said defensively. Stephanie sighed and shook her head.

"Well, you're here now and that's what counts. Hi everyone. I'm Lorelai, Rory's mom. Welcome to our inn." She said.

"Hi, Lorelai. Thank-you so much for inviting us to spend Christmas here." Stephanie said politely.

"Hey, no problem. Any friend of Rory's is a friend of mine." She said smiling.

"I'll go get Sookie." Rory said walking towards the kitchen.

"What's a Sookie?" Colin asked.

Lorelai chuckled.

"Everyone, this is Sookie St. James." Rory said returning with Sookie. "She owns the inn with mom. And she's the best cook in the world." She said proudly.

Sookie smiled. "Hi." She said waving.

"This is Colin, Finn, Stephanie, and you know Logan." Rory said gesturing to each in turn.

"Hello." Stephanie said.

"Pleasure" said Colin.

"Hello, love." Finn said, kissing her hand. "My god, she's a red head. You're quite beautiful."

Sookie giggled.

"O-kay! Time to go upstairs." Rory said quickly. She grabbed Finn and pulled him upstairs, the others following her. "She's married!" she said slapping his arm.

"Ow! Sorry, love. Got a bit carried away there." He said happily.

"Well, just…behave." She handed them each a schedule of the events. "Brunch is in ten minutes. We'll see you down-stairs."

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**_The Dragonfly Inn Christmas Event Scheduel (Nothing is required.)_**

_**By Sookie St. James, Lorelai, and Rory Gilmore**_

_Friday, December 24th_

_11am- Brunch_

_2pm- Lunch_

_4pm- Christmas cookie baking with Sookie_

_6pm- Dinner_

_After Dinner- Sleigh rides and hot chocolate_

_After Sleigh Rides- Everyone opens one present around the tree_

_Saturday, December 25th_

_9am- Present opening (Please wear pajamas)_

_After presents- Breakfast_

_2pm- Lunch_

_6pm- Dinner_

_8pm- 'A Christmas Carol' reading-slash-play_

_10pm- Movie fest; 'A Christmas Story',' Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas', 'Miracle on 34th Street'_

_Hot cocoa and bed_

_Merry Christmas from the Dragonfly Inn_

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Next chapter: The festivities begin!**


	3. A Sleigh Ride to Remember

"Okay everyone, attention please!" Lorelai called from the front of the dining area. She got no response. "Um, excuse me!" she tried again. Still no response. She sighed and stood up in a chair. "HEY!" she yelled. "I am standing up here in extremely new boots and let me tell you, if I fall and die it's going on every ones' tab!" Silence. She smiled. "Thank you. Now, welcome to the Dragonfly Inn. My name is Lorelai Gilmore, for those of you who don't know me, even though you all should. If anyone needs anything you can ask me, Michel, Sookie, or my lovely daughter Rory. We hope you all don't regret deciding to stay with us for Christmas." She stepped down and walked over to Rory.

Everyone started mumbling again and eating the feast Sookie prepared.

"Hey, nice speech. Not to sure about the whole threat of billing everyone if you die. But hey, I'm cool." She said smiling.

"Yeah, well. Everyone wouldn't be too happy if I kicked the bucket. Who else does Michel listen to?"

"Point taken."

Just then, Michel rushed up to her. "Lorelai!"

Lorelai jumped. "Good god, Michel! Don't do that! We were just discussing what would happen if I kicked the bucket." She said clutching her chest.

He frowned. "Come with me!"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Just come on!"

Lorelai sighed and followed him to the front desk. She gasped.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" she asked in what was supposed to sound like a calm voice.

Emily sighed. "Do we need a reason to stop by our only daughter's place of business, Lorelai? Or are you too busy for us? Perhaps we should have scheduled an appointment?"

Lorelai pasted a smile on her face. "No, mom. It's fine. It's just, it's Christmas Eve and we're a little busy. We have everyone staying at the Dragonfly for Christmas."

"Why?" Emily said with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"Because we all wanted to spend Christmas together and we have plenty of room here."

"What about your guests?"

"All of our guests stayed home for Christmas."

"Well that certainly can't be good for business."

"It's fine mom."

Emily rolled her eyes. "So, Lorelai, what are busy with at the moment?" Richard spoke up.

"We're welcoming our guests with brunch." She told them reluctantly.

"Ah. I see."

"Would you like to stay?" she asked after a moment of silence.

Emily sighed loudly. "Oh, Lorelai, I'm afraid we can't. We just dropped by to give you and Rory your Christmas presents. Then we have to get going. We have a very busy Christmas this year."

Lorelai had Michel gone to get Rory before Emily had finished her sentence.

"Hi Grandma, Hi Grandpa." She said politely.

"Rory, what in the hell are you wearing?" Emily spat.

Rory looked down at her light-up snowman sweatshirt. "A sweat-shirt grandma." She said.

"Who in the world would give you such a hideous thing? I mean, the person must get dressed in the dark every morning."

"Um, well…"

"I got it for her mom." Lorelai spoke up. She glared at her mother. "Well, thanks for stopping by but we have to get back to the guests." She took Rory's arm and began walking.

"Lorelai! Come back here! We need to discuss something!" Lorelai took a deep breath.

"Mom, I'll go. You get back to the guests." Rory said.

Lorelai shook her head. "No hon, you go. This is my battle."

"You sure?"

She nodded. Rory, reluctantly, walked off.

Lorelai turned and went back to her parents. "What" she said through gritted teeth.

"Lorelai, that was highly irresponsible and rude. I would have thought you would at least act better in your own place of business." Emily sneered.

"You know what? That's it. I'm done." She got up and turned to them. "This is my inn, mom. I choose how to run it and how to act in it. And I will not have you embarrassing me like this. Now if you still want to give me and Rory our Christmas presents, you can leave them on the coffee table. But right now, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Emily's mouth dropped open. "Lorelai, you cannot be serious-" she started.

"Good-bye mom. Merry Christmas." She cut her off. She walked out of the room, stopping only to inform Michel to make sure her parents left.

"You okay?" Luke asked back in the dining area.

She nodded. "Yeah. Fine."

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Everyone had fun. Whether it was walking through town, Eating Sookie's food (which there was plenty of, she made sure of it), or just sitting around the fire with a good book or a friend and enjoying the holidays. Everyone had a blast that evening baking cookies with Sookie. In the end they had over four dozen batches. That evening everyone made their way through a delicious three-course meal double-teamed by Luke and Sookie. After dessert everyone went outside for the sleight rides. Lorelai and Sookie directed everyone to a horse-drawn sleigh. There were only four, so only four couples could go at a time. But that was okay. People didn't mind waiting.

The ride lasted about fifteen minutes. The sleigh pulled you around the town and back. By the time the first four couples had set off (Lane and Zach, Colin and Steph, Rory and Logan, and Finn and a very reluctant Michel) Lorelai suddenly jumped up and ran to the middle of the Inn's yard.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked.

"Snow! It's coming! I knew it was coming soon for a few days now, but it's coming now! Right now!"

"Lorelai you're crazy. You honestly think-" he stopped short. It had begun to snow. He shook his head and walked over to her.

Lorelai grinned. "I am a goddess!" she announced.

Luke kissed her.

**8888888888888888888888888888**

Rory snuggled closer to Logan under the blanket they were sharing in the sleigh. It had begun to snow and Logan wrapped his arms around her.

"This is perfect." She gushed.

Logan nodded. "I know."

"It's like a wonderland."

"It is. Rory-" he was cut off by their return to the Inn.

"What?" she asked getting out.

"Can we go for a walk?" he asked.

She nodded. "Sure." He took her hand and they set off. They walked for a few minutes in silence, just admiring the town and all the lights. Logan pulled her into the gazebo. Rory laughed as she saw Finn and Michel pass in their sleigh, arguing. Finn was saying they needed to go fast, like on a race horse and Michel was not agreeing. Since they had been the only ones with out a partner they were forced to share a ride. She laughed again as they rode off.

Logan opened his arms and Rory graciously snuggled up to him. They stood there for a moment, in the center of the gazebo, just holding one another.

"I love you, Ace." Logan said after a minute.

"I love you, too." She said pecking him on the lips, then going back to his chest.

"I love you more than anything. I have since we jumped. And I don't think I'll ever love anyone more than I love you." He told her.

"You're sweet." She said.

"Marry me." He said all of a sudden. She stepped back and looked at him.

"What?"

"Marry me." He said again.

"Logan-"

"No." he cut her off. He took her gently by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. "I've thought this through, Rory. I've been thinking about it for a while now. And I know. You're it. You're my one." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box.

"Oh my god." She whispered.

He opened the box, revealing a Princess-cut platinum diamond engagement ring.

"Oh my god." she whispered again, starting to cry.

"Well, Ace?"

"Oh my god!"

He chuckled. "Is that as yes?"

Rory nodded. "Yes." She squeaked.

He grinned and handed her the ring. "Read the inscription."

Rory looked on the inside of the ring and found something scrawled in beautiful writing.

_Ace, we jumped once. Jump with me again. I can guarantee it'll be a once and a lifetime experience. –Logan_♥

She slid the ring onto her finger and looked at it. "It's beautiful, Logan. Thank-you." She said through her tears.

"I love you." Logan said.

"I love you too." He pulled her into a long, passionate kiss. After a minute or two (or possibly several sun-lit days) they broke apart.

"We're getting married." Rory said softly.

Logan nodded. "Yeah, we are. You think you're up for it?" he teased.

Rory looked at him seriously. "You Jump, I Jump, Jack."

Logan grinned and once again pulled her into a long, deep kiss.

**888888888888888888888888888**

**A/N: Well? I love reviews! So keep them coming! Up next: The engagement is announced! And a special gift is given!? Also: for a picture of Rory's engagement ring, check out my page.**


	4. Memories and presents

Rory and Logan stood outside the Inn. They could hear people inside laughing.

"You ready?" Logan asked after a minute.

Rory nodded and took his hand. "Yeah." She pushed open the doors and they walked into the living area where everyone was gathered around the tree. All heads turned to them when they walked in.

"Hey kid! We were just about to send out the search party!" Lorelai said from the front of the room.

"Mom-"

"Come on, already! It's time to open one present! So everyone pick one with your name on it and open!" called Lorelai.

"Maybe we should wait and tell everyone later." Logan whispered in her ear.

She nodded. "Later is good." She whispered back.

"Rory!" Lane called from her spot on the ground next to Zach.

"Yeah Lane?"

"Open mine!" she squealed. She handed Rory a pink wrapped medium size box. Rory could tell she'd been excited to give her present. Maybe even more excited than Rory.

Rory smiled and opened the box. Inside she found a photo album and a video tape. On the cover of the book it said "The Best Antiques Are Friends". It also had a picture of two little girls on it. A Korean one and a dark haired one.

"Lane it's beautiful!" Rory gushed.

"Look inside!" Lane said excitedly.

Rory opened the book and smiled. Inside the book were photos of the two of them growing up. There was a picture of Lane and Rory in kindergarten, holding hands and grinning. Pictures from sleep-overs and field trips. The two friends swimming in the lake, at Luke's for breakfast with Lorelai, and pictures of them at Stars Hollow Elementary and Stars Hollow High. There were pictures of Lane and Rory at Yale, in Rory's dorm, a picture of Rory, Lane, and Paris at Yale, pictures from vacations. She even included a few of her wedding photos. There were shots of Rory at the ceremony and just pictures of the two of them in general. But the last picture in the book really made Rory tear up. It was a picture of Rory and Logan and Lane and Zach all together outside Mrs. Kim's antique shop. On the inside of the back of the book Lane had scrawled,

_Rory Gilmore and Lane Kim, Best Friends Forever!!!_

Rory looked up and saw that Lane nervously watching her. "Well?" she asked tentatively.

"Lane, I love it!" Rory exclaimed. She gave Lane a hug.

"I knew you would!" she said happily.

"What's on the tape?" Rory asked.

Lane grinned. "Let's watch!" She ran over to Lorelai and said something to her. Lorelai nodded and took the tape. She then walked over to Luke and whispered something to him. He nodded and put two fingers in his mouth and blew loudly.

Everyone stopped talking and look at him.

"Thank you!" Lorelai said from next to him. "Now everyone, we have a special treat for you tonight. Our very own Lane Kim has gone all out this Christmas for her best friend Rory. Not only did she put together an awesome photo album for Rory, but she also found this tape." She smiled and clapped her hands together once and sighed. "Now this is a very old tape from when Rory and Lane were in kindergarten. They were 5 years old and I remember this night very well. Lane was spending the night at our house and she and Rory decided they wanted to be actors when they grew up. So I got out the video camera and they made this." She hit "Play" on the VCR and turned off the lights.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888**

_On the video:_

_A piece of paper is being held up by Lane. It reads "A DAY IN THE LIFE OF LORELAI GILMORE" BY LANE KIM AND RORY GILMORE._

_The camera switches to Lorelai and Rory's kitchen There is a piece of paper reading "Luke's" in a near by chair. Lane is behind the table wearing a backwards baseball cap and small flannel shirt. There are cups behind her and she is holding a plastic tea-pot. All of a sudden Rory runs up to the table._

"_Coffee, Luke! Coffee, coffee, coffee!" Rory exclaims._

_Lane frowns. "Lorelai wait a few minutes!" She says grumpily. She walks to the end of the table where a Gumby doll is sitting. "Kirk what do you want?" she asks angrily._

_Lorelai, who is behind the chair, makes a squeaky mouse-like voice for Kirk. "I want a raisin bagel!"_

"_Kirk you know we don't have any bagel's here!" Lane as Luke yells._

"_Well I want a bagel!" Squeals Lorelai as Kirk. _

"_Then go somewhere else!" Lane as Luke yells again._

_Lorelai picks up the Gumby doll and leaves the room._

_Rory as Lorelai is waving and jumping up and down. "Luke! Coffee! Now! About to die, here! Please! You're pretty! I love you! You're handsome! Please with whipped cream and cherries and sprinkles and Garth Brooks on top!" she says franticly._

_Lane as Luke sighs and walks over to her. She pulls down a tea-cup from behind her and pretends to pour coffee in from the tea-pot next to her._

"_Yay! You're an angel!" Rory as Lorelai says happily. _

"_Whatever" grumbles Lane as Luke. _

"_You've got wings, baby!" she cheers._

_The camera switches positions to Rory who is holding a piece of paper reading: "LATER THAT DAY"_

_It then shows Lorelai and Rory's living room. A table is set up near the window and Lane is standing behind it in a suit. There is another sign reading "Independance" scratched out and "Independence Inn" written under it. Rory enters in a sweater and skirt._

"_Hi Michel" She says to Lane._

_Lane sniffs "Hello Lorelai." She says stiffly. "Sookie wanted to see you in zee kitchen."_

_Rory nods and walks to the kitchen which now has a sign reading "KITCHEN" instead of "Diner". Rory walks up to Lorelai who is at the stove banging pots and pans. She is wearing an apron and a red wig. _

"_Hi Sookie" she says happily._

"_Hey Lorelai" Lorelai as Sookie says from the stove. _

_Rory as Lorelai walks over to the teapot and pours herself another cup of "coffee"._

"_Michel said you needed me?" she asks Lorelai as Sookie._

"_Yeah. Jackson is late again!" Lorelai as Sookie exclaims. Just then Lane walks in the back door wearing a toboggan and overalls. She is carrying a box._

"_Vegetables are here!" she exclaims in a gruff voice._

"_Jackson! It's about time!" Lorelai as Sookie exclaims. She takes the box and runs back to the stove and begins banging pots and pans again._

"_Women" Lane as Jackson mutters shaking her head._

_The screen switches to Lane holding another sign reading: "THAT NIGHT"_

_Lorelai as herself walks into Rory's room. Rory and Lane (As themselves) are in Rory's bed. _

"_Hi girls. Ready for bed?" she asks._

_Rory and Lane nod their heads. "Well I brought a snack." Lorelai says. She brings in a box of pop-tarts. _

"_Yay!" Lane and Rory cheer._

_It switches back to Lorelai's living room where a big piece of paper reading "THE END" is on the couch. Lorelai, Rory, and Lane are standing there holding hands. They all take a bow and blow a kiss to the camera. Lorelai then walks up to the camera and turns it off._

_THE END_

**888888888888888888888888**

Lorelai turned off the TV. Everyone burst into applause and turned to red faced Rory and Lane. They waved slightly. Rory turned back to Lane.

"I can't believe you found that."

Lane smiled. "Well I was at your mom's house digging through pictures and I stumbled across this. And I figured I'd just throw it in." she said.

Logan walked up to them and put his arms around Rory from behind. She didn't even need to turn around to tell who it was. Logan's sent was very distinguishable. She smiled.

He kissed her cheek.

"You know Ace; I think my dad has some friends who are in show business. I could probably hook you guys up." He teased. She swatted his arm

"Watch it, mister." She said.

"Just trying to help you, Ace. I always thought you were a writer, apparently I was highly mistaken."

"I'll show you highly mistaken." She said slugging his shoulder.

He laughed. "Really, Ace." He said seriously. "It was cute. It proves to me you were just as beautiful at five as you are at twenty-one."

Rory smiled and kissed him. Logan put his hands on her hips and deepened the kiss, only to have Rory pull away. Logan groaned. "Ace…"

"Later." She said quietly. "We are in public, at my mother's inn. Later. I promise."

Logan sighed again and reluctantly removed his arms from her side. "Later better mean soon" he grumbled.

**888888888888888888888888**

**A/N: Reviews? Please! For a picture of the book Lane gives Rory check out my page!**


	5. The Announcement

Logan could feel the ground beneath him shaking.

"Logan!" someone called off into the distance.

He looked around. All he could see was snow. "Earthquake!" he shouted.

"Logan! Logan!" shouted the voice. Snow was crumbling everywhere and his legs wouldn't support him much longer.

"Logan!" Rory exclaimed, shaking him awake.

He opened his eyes to see a frantic looking Rory shaking him.

"What?" he grumbled.

"Wake-up! It's Christmas!" suddenly he felt quite stupid. It had been a dream. And the earthquake had been Rory shaking him awake. Trying to ignore his feeling of stupidity he grabbed some jeans and a sweater from his suit-case.

"What are you doing?" Rory said from the doorway.

"Getting clothes to wear?" he guessed. Rory frowned.

"No. We have to wear pajamas." She said firmly.

"Why?"

"Because it's the rule of Christmas, now come _on_." She grabbed his arm and pulled.

Logan laughed and allowed him-self to be dragged downstairs. About half the people were already gathered around the tree. Rory went over to the coffee pot on the table and poured two cups. She sat down on the couch next to Logan and handed him one. About ten minutes (And two cups of coffee, in Rory's case) later, everyone was gathered around the tree. Lorelai waved her hands for quiet.

"Okay. Now, we'll make this easy. Find your presents for other people and hand them to them. Then rip open your own. Amen!" she said quickly.

Everyone made a mad dash for the tree and started shouting out other peoples names, then throwing them their presents.

"Rory!"

"Sookie!"

"Michel!"

"Lorelai!"

"Lane!"

"Luke!"

After about five minutes of chaos, everyone was finally settled down and happily opening presents.

Over in one corner Luke was un-wrapping Lorelai's present. He made a face and looked at her. It was a t-shirt that said "My Property" on the front, with an arrow pointing down. Lorelai nodded happily.

"And" she pulled out a small wad of paper clippings and passed them to him "these."

He looked at her skeptically and read them. They were poorly cut rectangles of construction paper and had hand-written messages on them. Such as "one free dinner date" and "one free home-cooked Lorelai meal" and other kooky stuff like that. Luke shook his head and kissed her.

"What does 'a home cooked Lorelai meal' mean?" he asked.

Lorelai smiled weakly. "Uh, it means you get to pick where I order take-out from." She said sweetly. Luke shook his head.

Lorelai opened Rory and Logan's present next. She gasped. "Rory!" she called from across the room.

Rory looked up. "Yeah?"

"Mommy loves her offspring and her offspring's boyfriend! Especially since they can pick out presents wonderfully!"

Rory laughed. "You're welcome."

Logan leaned over to her "Let's tell her now." he whispered.

Rory nodded and walked over to her mom. "Mom? Can me and Logan talk to you for a second?"

Lorelai nodded. The three walked out onto the Inn's front porch.

"What is it sweets?"

"Well" Rory said slowly "Me and Logan, Logan and I are…"

Lorelai waited.

"Engaged." She finished after a minute.

Lorelai's eyes grew wide. "What?"

"Logan and I are engaged." She said again.

"Rory, can I talk to you for a minute?" Lorelai said quickly.

"Sure thing" Logan said quickly going back inside.

Lorelai leaned over to her daughter, in the chair next to her. "You're engaged?" she asked.

Rory nodded and showed her the ring. "Logan and I took a walk last night and he proposed in the gazebo."

"And you said yes?"

"I said yes."

Lorelai took a deep breath. "You're engaged." She said again. Only this time it wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"We're engaged." Rory repeated.

"Wow. Okay. Soon. Very soon."

"It is kind of soon but we love each other."

"Are you sure? I mean really sure, Rory? Because you have to be sure it's right. Believe me, I know these things. It has to be right. If you want to wait then tell him. And if he really loves you then he'll wait. And if not he's not worth it" She rambled.

"Its right, mom, I'm positive. I love him and I know he loves me. And, yes, it's soon but I know I want to be with him for the rest of my life."

They sat in silence for a moment, deep in thought. Lorelai spoke first.

"You know the only thing I want is for you to be happy, right?"

Rory nodded. "I know."

"And Logan-"

"He makes me happy. Every time I'm around him it's like….it's just…..right. It feels right, you know?"

Lorelai nodded. "Its love, hon. I know it because I feel the same way every time I'm around Luke."

There was a faint creaking sound and Logan came back outside. "Everything okay here?" he asked.

Lorelai put on a smile and nodded. "Yeah. Things are great. You're engaged. Congratulations." She stood up and hugged him.

Logan, confused by this but happy none the less, hugged her awkwardly back.

She pulled away and looked at him. "Take care of her, will ya?"

Logan nodded. "I will."

She smiled. "Okay, then. I'll see you two inside. We can announce it at breakfast." She walked back in.

Logan walked over to Rory and out his arms around her. "You okay?"

Rory nodded. "I think she's in shock. But she's happy. She knows I'm happy so she's happy."

Logan kissed her cheek. "Okay. You wanna go back in or stay out here?"

"Let's go in."

**888888888888888888888888888**

Lorelai looked around the room. Everyone was happily eating the Christmas-tree and snow man shaped pancakes Sookie had made. The aroma of bacon and pancakes filled the room. Lorelai smiled. It was hard not to. The music playing from the radio, the smiling faces. It was a cheery atmosphere.

She thought of Logan and Rory. She was worried at first. Logan had hurt her before and she didn't like it. But he had done a lot for her. He was a good guy. He was acceptable, she decided. Logan Huntzberger was going to marry her daughter. Rory and Logan Huntzberger. Yes, it had a nice ring to it. She was happy. But most importantly, Rory was happy. And that was what she cared most about. This was a good thing. And it needed to be announced. She picked up her glass and tapped it with her spoon, making a loud clinking noise.

"Hi, everyone, Merry Christmas!" She said from the head of the table. A round of "Merry Christmas'" went around. Lorelai smiled. "Okay, um, well today is a very special day. Well, besides the fact that it's Christmas. It just so happens that earlier this morning Rory and Logan told me some very exciting news."

"She's pregnant!" Sookie shrieked. "Oh my god she's pregnant isn't she?" Everyone began to talk at once.

"Did she do this on purpose?"

"I wonder if this was planned."

"Oh my god"

"What will they do?"

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Lorelai tried to get everyone's attention. She motioned to Luke, who obediently stuck two fingers in his mouth and blew another ear-piercing whistle.

Silence.

"Okay. First off, Rory is NOT pregnant." Lorelai said quickly. "Hear me? NOT pregnant. No baby. None what so ever."

"Oh thank god." Sookie put her heart over her chest.

"She is however-" Lorelai said loudly. After quiet came over she started again. "She is, however, engaged." She said in a normal tone. "Last night Logan proposed and Rory accepted."

Everyone turned to Logan and Rory. They nodded. "It's true." Rory said holding up her left hand, showing the ring.

At first, no one said anything. Lane broke the silence.

"Rory! Oh my god!" She said getting up to hug her. "Congratulations!" she squealed. "You're getting married!"

Rory grinned and hugged her back. "Thanks, Lane."

Sookie was next. "I'm going to make you the best cake you've ever tasted." She said firmly.

Rory smiled again. "We hoped you would, Sookie." She gave her a hug.

Zach reached over to shake Logan's hand. "Hey, dude. Congrats. Marriage totally rules."

Logan shook it. "Thanks."

Lorelai smiled. "Okay and now to celebrate, we have Christmas Margaritas!" she announced. "Even though there's nothing Chirstmas-ie about them! But we need to celebrate so hear-hear!" she raised her glass. Finn was the first one to reach them and grabbed two. He sat down next to Stephanie.

"Aw, Finn. You're sweet." She said.

"Thanks, love." He said drinking one. He smacked her hand when she reached for the other.

"Finn! What the hell?"

"You were trying to steal my bloody drinks!"

"I though you got one for me!"

"What in the hell would give you that idea?"

"I said 'you're sweet' when you sat one down next to me!"

"I never sat one down anywhere near you! These are for me!" he pulled the glasses toward him protectively.

Stephanie smacked his head. "That bloody hurt!" he yelled.

"Good, you drunken Australian!"

"Now don't try and make me feel good after you've just hit me!"

She smacked his head again. "What the bloody hell was that for?!"

"For being an incompetent jackass!"

Finn stood up. "Now where are you going?" Stephanie grouched.

"I need a drink."

**8888888888888888888888**

**A/N: Well? Reviews? You know I love em so keep em commin!" **


	6. The Second and Third Announcement

**A/N: I'm sorry it's taken a little longer for this chapter than usual. I'm going to have to start doing chapters not as often. I'm terribly sorry, but my grades are slipping and my parents are angry. I'll try to update as often as possible. Once every one and a half to two weeks if possible. I'm very, very sorry.**

**8888888888888888888888888**

"Are you sure we can't just keep it on the down-low? You know the 'DL' ?" Lorelai begged a few days later.

"Mom, we can't hide this from them." Rory insisted. They were outside the elder Gilmore's house. It was Friday night and they had come for dinner. Rory and Logan had agreed that they had to tell Emily and Richard and Shira and Mitchum. They decided they would tell Emily and Richard first. They were going to see Shira and Mitchum that Sunday for brunch. Although Rory had told her mother she didn't have to come, Lorelai had insisted.

"In case they try any Jedi mind tricks on you." She had said. "Plus I want to make sure they don't try to plan your wedding for you." Rory and Logan had considered this and obliged.

"Can't we just send them a letter? A telegraph? A message spelled out in clouds by an air-plane? Those always looked cool."

Rory sighed and rang the bell.

A maid answered. "Hello." She said curtly.

"Hi. I'm Adolph and this is Ada and that's our accomplish Pedro." Lorelai said pointing to Rory and Logan. "We're here for our meeting with Sadam and Satan."

The maid looked at them, confused.

"Um, she's kidding. We're here to see Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore." Rory said stepping in.

"Oh, Of course." The maid opened the door and took their coats.

"Rory? Lorelai? Is that you?" Emily said walking into the hallway. "Oh wonderful! You're here! Richard, they're here!" she called.

"I am aware of that, Emily. Hello Rory, Lorelai, Logan." He said walking into the room.

"Hi grandpa" Rory said kissing his cheek.

"Hi dad." Lorelai said.

Logan shook his hand. "Nice to see you again Richard."

Richard nodded. "And you as well, my boy."

"Let's all go into the living room." Emily said walking.

Everyone followed. Richard and Emily took their spots in chairs. Lorelai on one couch, Rory and Logan on the other.

"So, I hear you're here to tell us some news." Emily said getting straight to the point.

"We are, grandma." Rory said nervously.

"Well, is it good news or bad news?" Emily asked.

"It's very good news. I can assure you that." Logan piped up.

"Oh it's good news! Did you hear that, Richard? It's good news." She said excitedly.

"I heard it, Emily."

"Well? Tell us!" Emily pushed.

"Well…. This past weekend on Christmas Eve" Rory started, her heart going a million beats a minute. "Logan proposed."

Emily and Richard's mouths dropped open.

"And I accepted." Rory went on quickly. "And we're very happy and I'm not going to change my mind."

"Well of course you're not!" Emily said. "Logan is a wonderful boy, Rory."

"You're not mad?" She asked surprised.

"We're thrilled! Oh, this will be wonderful! Won't it be wonderful, Richard?"

"I must say I'm quite happy."

Rory and Logan smiled.

"Well, I think this calls for a celebration." Emily said standing up. "Martha!" she called. "Get out the fine china for dinner! And Richard" she said turning to him. "Get a bottle of our best Burgundy." Richard nodded and walked off. "I'll be right back." Emily said walking to the kitchen.

Lorelai leaned over the coffee table. "How?" she whispered.

"How what?" Rory whispered back.

"How did you do that? They weren't even a little bit mad! This is so going down in the Gilmore Book of World Records."

Rory shrugged. "I just hope it'll be this easy with my parents." Logan said.

"Me too. But it probably won't." Rory said sadly.

"Are you crazy? Of course it won't. These are my parents we're talking about, here."

"So where are we having it?" Emily said walking back into the room. "I need to know so I can plan who to invite."

"Um, grandma? We kind of already have a wedding planner." Rory mumbled.

"Who?" Emily asked, clearly confused.

"Lorelai." Logan said firmly.

Lorelai's eyes widened. "Lorelai who?" she said slowly.

"We were going to ask you tonight after dinner." Rory told her.

"Me?"

"Would you?"

"You know it, kid." She got up and hugged Rory. "We'll make it rock." She promised.

"Well, I guess you can just send us an invitation perhaps you'll just holler it to us one day when driving by." Emily said stiffly.

"Grandma we're sorry."

"Sorry about what?" Richard said coming back with the wine bottle.

"Apparently Lorelai will be helping with the wedding." Emily said.

"Well that sounds wonderful."

"Grandma we really are sorry." Rory tried again. She looked as if she were about to cry.

Emily sighed. "Well, I suppose it's alright." She said after a minute.

"Thank-you grandma."

"Well, let's all have some wine." Richard said after a minute.

"Large." Lorelai said raising her hand.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Hello Logan. Rory." Mitchum said curtly that Sunday.

"Welcome" Shira said.

"Hello." Rory said politely sitting down.

"Dad." Logan said nodding. "Hi mom." He kissed her cheek and sat down next to Rory.

The maid brought out brunch and they began to eat in silence.

"Your house is gorgeous." Rory said after a minute.

"Thank-you." Shira said taking some eggs.

"I am so sorry!" Honor said rushing in. "Josh forgot to set the alarm clock last night."

She said sitting down next to Logan. He gave her a confused look as Mitchum said "We didn't know you'd be joining us."

Honor frowned. "I told Logan I wanted to come. Did he forget to tell you? I swear, what goes on in that head is a mystery to me." She shot a look at Logan.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry about that." He said, still confused.

"Mitchum may I speak to you a moment?" Shira said getting up quickly. Mitchum nodded and followed.

"What are you doing here?" Logan whispered.

"I wasn't going to let you two tell them alone!" she whispered back. "You were here when I told them. It's only fair."

"Well, thanks" Logan said greatfully.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot Honor. We mean it." Rory added.

Honor nodded as Shira and Mitchum walked back in.

"Alright. Let's hear it." Mitchum said abruptly. "What did you do?" he asked Logan.

"I proposed."

Silence.

"To who?" Shira said after a moment.

"To Honor. What do you mean 'to who'? To Rory!"

"You proposed to Rory?" Mitchum said aghast.

"I believe I just said that."

"Now Logan-'' Shira began.

"No. Now both of you listen." He interrupted. "I love Rory. And on Christmas Eve I proposed to her. I will not change my mind, ever. She is the best thing that's ever happened to me. And we are going to be married. And I'm not going to let either of you bully me or her around anymore. There's going to be some major changes going on soon, and you're just going to have to accept them. We have a wedding planner, so we have that taken care of. And if either of you choose to harm me, Rory, or our relationship in any way you can forget about attending the wedding or ever seeing your future grandchildren."

Mitchum and Shira stared.

"And I am 100 serious." He added, seeing Shira's mouth open. It closed.

Mitchum took a deep breath. "Congratulations." He said after a minute.

Logan nodded. Mitchum looked at Honor. "I'm taking it you knew?"

Honor nodded. "Yes, I did. And I'm thrilled." She said firmly. "I don't think Logan could've picked anyone better." Rory smiled gratefully at her. Honor smiled back.

Logan stood up and held out both hands. "Let's go. I think we're done here." Rory and Honor each took and hand and boldly walked out.

"Logan, what you did in there took real guts." Honor said once outside. "I'm very proud."

Rory kissed him hard on the lips. "Thank-you." She said finally.

**88888888888888888888888888888888**

Over the next several months Rory, Logan, and Lorelai became very busy. They had a wedding to plan. They decided for the wedding to be held at the Dragonfly. The after-party would be in the town square and the day after the wedding they would set off for their honeymoon. Logan had said he really didn't care what the wedding was like, as long as Rory promised him three things. One- He got to marry her (She had called him an idiot on that one). Two- He got to plan the honeymoon. (She had argued at first, when he had told her he wanted to plan it alone and surprise her, but she ended up giving in.) And Three- It wasn't going to be some high-society DAR event. (She had promised him that in a second. She didn't want that either.)

The whole town was busy preparing. Luke and Sookie were co-planning a menu. Michel was getting the Inn ready. And everyone else was getting the town ready. Most of them knew Logan, and they had accepted him. They weren't so sure at first. But when he proved himself to not be the guy his father was, but the crazy and spontaneous Logan that Rory knew and loved, they had accepted him as one of their own.

They had so many decisions to make! Who knew a wedding was so time consuming? Rory finally decided on a dress, veil, and hairstyle. She and Lorelai had went shopping in Hartford one day and found it. They also had Lorelai's dress too. They had been out looking for Rory's dress when Lorelai had stopped in front of a window and pointed.

"Mine." She said firmly.

"Oh, mom! That's perfect for the wedding!" Rory had exclaimed.

Lorelai grinned at the light purple dress.

Rory and Logan had also decided on the brides-maids and grooms-men. Lane would be the matron of honor, and Paris the maid of honor. The other bridesmaids were Honor, Stephanie, and April. Gigi would be the flower girl. Logan had chosen Finn as his best man, and Colin, Seth, and Robert as his groomsmen.

Rory had asked him one day how he had chosen between Colin and Finn.

"We promised when we first started high-school that we would go in a circle. Finn would be my best man, I would be Colin's, and Colin would be Finn's. We never really thought any of us would ever tie the knot but we wanted to be prepared, just in case. This way nobody's left out." He had explained.

Rory nodded. It was odd, but it made sense.

They had gone over the list of preparations. They had set a date (August 5th). They had taken care of everything. From the wedding cake, to whether or not people should get rice, or bubbles to blow (or throw) at them. (They had decided on both.) They were ready.

**A/N: Next chapter: The wedding! (Yes, I know I'm moving fast but the actually process of picking out wedding things is boring. I've read things like that before and I'm not fond of it.) For pictures of the wedding outfits got to my profile. And keep those reviews coming!**


	7. The Wedding and more

"You ready kid?" Lorelai asked.

Rory looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe she was getting married. She had dreamed about it, but she'd never pictured it like this. It was perfect. She felt like a character in a book. She kept waiting for someone to pinch her and wake up. But this was real. And she was thrilled.

"I'm ready."

"I can't believe you're getting married." Lorelai sniffed.

"Mom please don't cry. If you cry then I'll cry. And then I'll look like a mess."

Lorelai straightened her shoulders. "You're right." She said bravely. "Not crying."

"Not crying." Rory confirmed.

Just then, Chris walked in. "Wow, kiddo. You look incredible." He said.

"Thanks dad."

"You ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

Lorelai nodded and walked out ahead of them. As the music began to play the brides-maids and ushers walked in. Lorelai was the last to walk out, besides Rory. Everyone stood and turned as the traditional wedding march began. Christopher took Rory's arm and they began to walk. The Dragonfly was even more beautiful than usual. The backyard was a perfect wedding spot and the arch that had never been used was painted and decorated. ribbons and flowers were everywhere and the place had never looked so stunning.

Up at the alter Logan couldn't believe his eyes. He had seen Rory look beautiful before, of course. She always looked amazing. But as she walked down the isle he couldn't help but gawk. She was gorgeous. And she was going to marry him. It was right then he knew he was the happiest man on Earth.

Rory and Christopher stopped and looked at each other. Christopher gently raised the layer of veil from Rory's face and behind her head. She smiled and kissed his cheek. He then turned her around and gave her a nudge.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join Rory Gilmore and Logan Huntzberger in holy matrimony." The priest began. "If anyone has any objections, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

Logan's eyes immediately went to Shira, who was sitting in the first row next to Mitchum. He smiled when she remained silent and seated. He was glad she had understood that he had meant business that Sunday months ago.

"Rory and Logan have prepared their own vows." The priest announced. He turned to Logan and nodded.

Logan took a deep breath and began.

"A wise man once said 'People can live a hundred years with out really living for a minute.' I am thrilled that my next hundred years will be spent with you. I had never imagined getting married. But here I am. You caught me, Rory. You caught the one impossible to catch. And I'm glad we found each other. I can remember the moment I fell in love with you." He laughed. "We were getting ready to jump. And as you took my hand and said 'You Jump, I Jump, Jack" I new you were special. You challenge me. You keep me on my toes. And you make me bring you coffee." The crowd laughed. Logan's face went serious. "There is no one I would ever rather bring coffee to. You are incredible. You are perfect. You are my Ace. And I am proud to call you my wife." He slid the ring onto her finger.

The priest turned to Rory and nodded. Rory wiped tears from her face while muttering "Not crying." and began.

"The first day I met you, I hated you." The crowd laughed. "And the second time I met you, I still hated you. But then I got to know you. I learned that you were different. I learned that to you, life was about taking chances and living every minute as if it were your last. You made me think. And so I began to see you more and more. And then it got to whenever I saw you with some other girl I wanted to kill them. I've never felt like that before. You have always been there for me even when obstacles got in the way. Whether it was other people, work, or being on different sides of the world. If I truly needed you, you never let me down. And to this day you never cease to amaze me. I've always wanted a fairy-tail love story. And I never had that until I met you. To be perfectly honest I'm still waiting for someone to wake me up, because this is just too perfect." She smiled and wiped away more tears, which were now streaming down her face. "I love you, Logan." She squeaked. She slid her ring onto his finger.

"I love you too, Ace."

"Logan, do you take Rory to be your lawful wedded wife? For richer, for poorer, in sickness, and in health, in good times and bad, as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked.

Logan grinned. "I take her for a lot longer than that." He said. "But yes, I do."

"And do you Rory, take Logan to be your lawful wedded husband? For richer, for poorer, in sickness, and in health, in good times and bad, as long as you both shall live?"

Rory nodded and wiped away yet more tears. "I do." She said.

"Ladies and gentlemen it gives me great pleasure to present to you the new Mr. and Mrs. Logan Huntzberger." The priest announced. "You may kiss the bride." He told Logan.

Logan did so and pulled Rory into a mind blowing kiss. When they finally came up for air they grinned.

"I love you, Logan."

"I love you too, Ace."

Logan took Rory's hand as they walked out of the church and were covered in flying rice.

**888888888888888888888888888888**

"Excuse me! Hello!" Lorelai called into the microphone later that night. Everyone was gathered in the town square and the party was kicking. They had every food you could imagine and more. Hep Alien was rocking all night long and everyone just seemed generally happy.

"Thank-you." She said once silence was found. "I just wanted to propose a toast to the bride and groom. I love you both very much and I know you'll buy me a very good birthday present for this." She grinned. "And now I think Lane would like to say a few words."

Lane smiled as she walked up on stage. "For all the years I've known Rory, which is a lot by the way, she has always talked about getting a dream wedding. She told me in second grade she knew exactly how she wanted it. She would ride in on a pony in a pink wedding gown. And she would marry her prince. She also said she would have 12 kids. One for every month of the year, since she loves birthday parties. Well, Rory, I don't think you'll be having twelve kids but I know you found your prince. And I don't think I've ever seen you happier than you are right now." Rory's eyes had tears in them as she looked up from her place at the center table next to Logan. "Congratulations." Lane held up her champagne flute. "To Rory and Logan!" Everyone cheered as they also called "To Rory and Logan!"

Finn stumbled up onstage, whiskey in hand. "It is my job as best man to give a speech." He said thickly. "Logan was a wonderful lad. He always had high hopes and good wishes. He was always my boy." He stopped for a moment before launching into song.

"_Havin' my baby  
What a lovely way of sayin'  
How much you love me  
Havin' my baby  
What a lovely way of sayin'  
What you're thinkin' of me  
I can see it, face is glowin'  
I can see in your eyes  
I'm happy you know it"_

"Oh my god. Is that Paul-Anka he's singing?" Logan said from the table.

"_THAT YOU'RE HAVIN MY BABY. YOU'RE THE WOMAN I LOVE. AND I LOVE WHAT IT'S DOIN TO YA. HAVIN MY BABY."_ Finn yelled.

"That it is." said Rory. Logan put his head in his hands.

Luckily Colin got onstage at that moment and pulled the microphone away.

"What he means is, uh, congrats man." He said quickly. "And that he really needs to go now." And with that, Colin dragged him off stage.

"Its times like these I truly question your taste in friends." Rory told him.

Logan took her hand and gently began rubbing his thumb across it. "I do that myself from time to time." He said.

" 'Time to time?' "

"Meaning every day."

"I see."

**8888888888888888888888888**

The next day everyone gathered in the town square once again to see Rory and Logan off. No one was quite sure where they were going except Logan.

"Come on Logan. We're married, now. Please tell me where we're going." Rory begged.

"Can't do that, Ace. You know how much I love the element of surprise."

"What's that?" someone called pointing to the sky. A small jet was coming toward them. Everyone backed away as it landed in the center of the town square.

"What is this?" Rory asked, amazed.

"It's our ride." Logan said simply. "I believe you know Frank." He said gesturing to the pilot who was putting their bags inside. Frank waved. Rory waved back.

"This is taking us on our honeymoon?" she questioned.

"Well we weren't going to walk." Logan said as if it were obvious. He pulled her close to him. "Come on, Ace. You know I do things big. Besides, it's only the best for my wife." He said kissing her.

She smiled. "Let's go."

"That's the spirit."

Lorelai walked up to them as they were about to board. She hugged Rory tight.

"Now send me lots of presents, where ever you're going. Be careful and have fun. And remember: bring me presents." She repeated.

Rory laughed and hugged her tighter. "I'll miss you, mom."

"It's only two weeks, kid. Besides you're gonna call me everyday, right?"

"Right."

Lorelai smiled. "Okay." She pulled away. "Now go! Shoo! Go be crazy."

Rory waved as she climbed on with Logan. "Bye mom!"

"I love you, kid!"

"Love you, too!"

The plane started to descend, and everyone began to wave. Rory and Logan waved from the windows.

"So where are we going?" Rory asked after about twenty minutes. They were settled on a comfy plush couch on the plane. After all, it was Logan's jet.

"Well remember how we never got our trip to Asia?" Logan asked.

Rory gasped. "Really?! Oh my god Logan this is great! I'm so excited!"

Logan smiled. "Well were going on the trip we pretty much planed except..."

"Except what?"

"Except we're going to stop in the Bahamas for the last three days. I want some time to just lay on the beach and tan."

"That sounds great."

"You'll like it. We have a room right over looking the beach."

"That sounds perfect." She snuggled closer to him and laid her head on his chest.

He leaned in and kissed her. He could tell this was going to be fun. And he could also tell they weren't going to be going much of anywhere in the Bahamas.

**THE END!**

**A/N: Well? Reviews please!!!! Send me bunches!!! I never get tired of them!**


End file.
